


Challenge

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's getting too old for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story arose from the scene in episode 10.8 where Dean is trying to get information from the deputy. There was just a little undercurrent there, in my eyes at least, and it made me think of a bit I saw in a blog about how John must have used Dean for bait often because of how comfortable he was just laying himself out for Kate to find in Dead Man's Blood. All John had to say to him was "you know what to do" and off Dean went. It makes me think that Dean's looks were used for all sorts of things....

He’s getting too old for this shit. For Christ’s sake, it’s not like he’s eighteen any more. Or even twenty five. Sooner or later, it’s gotta stop.

“Cute,” the deputy says- the challenge in his gaze totally unrelated to the case. It’s a look Dean recognizes, one he was aware of but shielded from for years. Until one day when he was seventeen his father aimed a measuring stare at him, inclined his head toward a leering state trooper and said, “Go see what you can find out.”

Dean knows how to work it. A little flirting, a little buttering up, get the info, get the bad thing, move on before it goes too far. Of course, it’s all slid sideways on him a time or two, but it’s not the only way he’s taken one for the team.

Now, he’s not in the mood. The challenge gets under his skin, makes him want to slam his blade through the smug prick’s chest and spill his guts out onto the floor. He doesn’t have his blade, though, he’s in a room full of armed law enforcement and Sam is right there. He shoves it down, buries it and gets the information by stroking nothing more than the deputy’s ego. Whatever’s eating people here has to be big and bad and he’s got to find it soon. Dean needs to kill something yesterday.


End file.
